


Bloody Infatuation

by sabbathstd



Category: Heath Ledger - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathstd/pseuds/sabbathstd
Summary: This can't be reality... Heath Ledger is alive and standing right in front of you.  And he wants you; but at what cost?
Relationships: Heath Ledger/Reader





	Bloody Infatuation

It was a sunny May Day. School was almost out and the sun was beating down on the hot pavement outside of my high school. The bell finally rang at the end of the last day of school. I pranced down the stairs and out the front doors to begin my slow, tiresome walk home. This was very mundane to me; nothing exciting ever happened in my life, other than the occasional flirt by a teacher. I had rattled my steps about half way down the sidewalk when an unfamiliar, but somehow familiar voice called out for me from behind.  
“You there!” The accent was Australian, and i was very confused. I snapped my neck back around and collapsed on the sidewalk at the sight of Heath Ledger standing just a couple feet away from me. He had slightly wavy shoulder length blonde hair, and an impeccable smile painted across his delicate face. “This can’t be real.” I thought. “Heath Ledger is dead.”  
Intense and sudden rationalizations led me to believe I was in some sort of psychosis or depression induced hallucinations. He couldn’t be real. Heath died. It had to be some demon trying to take my soul disguised as the one I love and crave most.  
I gathered myself quickly and placed my hands on the hot pavement, cringing at the sudden heat on my palms, pushed myself up, dropped my backpack, and began to run.   
“Wait, no! Where are you going?” The Heath like entity called out.  
I was so scared and confused all I did was run. But I soon heard following feet dancing their way behind me at impeccable speed. A quick glance behind my shoulder proved that I was in fact being chased by him. “Stop it now!” He yelled, this time with some force and aggression, contrast to his earlier, gentle tone. I began to whimper at the exhaustion from sprinting, but he only seemed to be getting faster. I heard him pant and I glanced back at him and saw something in his eyes; like lust but not quite, perhaps some twisted form of bloodlust.   
My legs were beginning to wear out on me. I couldn’t go much longer, I had run probably 2 miles already. I finally had all I could take and collapsed. Heath, only seconds behind me, caught me in his arms before I even hit the ground. He caressed the back of my head and grasped my waist, beginning to carry me away. I was so exhausted and scared, I couldn’t possibly resist. The heat and the run had taken everything out of me. I passed out while in his caress.  
I woke up, seemingly moments later. I felt rested and relieved, and I found myself alone in a strange room. Panic hit quickly, and I bounced up off of the unfamiliar bed I lay on and began trying to open the door to leave. It was locked, and I began to pound on the door and scream for help. The door opened, and i catapulted backwards in shock. Heath was there, entering the room. It was like time stood still, and I realized I had been kidnapped. I quickly scanned my surroundings and found a karambit laying in the corner of the room on the floor. I hurriedly grabbed it and wielded it in front of me. Heath, still entering the room, shut the door behind him. “Woah there; calm yourself. I’m not going to hurt you... yet.”   
I was so appalled at what was happening to me that I just simply sat and took it in for a moment. After regaining my wits, I quickly stood and wielded it farther in front of me.   
“Stay back, or I’ll cut you. I’m leaving now, so get out of my way.” I said.  
Heath let out a gentle laugh. “Sweetheart, leaving to where? Don’t you know we’re in Australia?”  
My jaw dropped, as I said “what?” I turned behind me and opened the blinds on the window and gazed out. I didn’t recognize anything outside other than it was just a neighborhood, but it did indeed seem to have an Australian twang. In shock, I turned back around to find Heath had made his way much closer to me. He may have only been 6 inches away from my face. Panicking, I unsurely raised the knife in my hand, when suddenly Heath gripped my arm with his hand so hard I dropped it. He slammed me against the wall, and I winced as my head pounded against the drywall. I fell to my knees, and I felt Heath grab my chin and move it up to look at him.   
“You’re not gonna be a bad girl, now are you?” He asked with a sly, almost seductive voice. Quickly realizing I had no choice, I said “no sir.”  
He burst out laughing.   
“Don’t call me sir, that’s weird.” He made his way to the bed and sat down, picking up a magazine from the nightstand and beginning to flip.  
I sat, still on the floor, just thinking. “This must really be Heath...” I felt his aura and his soul... it really was him.   
For a moment, through my pain and adrenaline, I just gazed at him. How could this be real? He, in all his beauty, sat on the edge of the bed, innocently flipping through his magazine with a little grin on his face. How could he be so calm and reserved after what had just happened? And how did we get all the way to Australia? It was beyond my knowledge. I sat with my head in my hands, contemplating what to do. Heath was the love of my life… but I had only ever known Heath from movies, and of course.. his death. I broke out of my thoughts and snapped at him “How are you alive?”  
He turned to look at me, his grin disappearing. He gently sat down his magazine beside him and got on the floor to make his way over to me. I flinched at him coming close to me. He broke through my flinches and resistance to cup my face with his hand and turn it towards him. He began to grin again as I looked into his eyes. They were hazel, warm and inviting. He slowly leaned his body closer to mine.   
“I never died.” He whispered into my ear.  
His face stayed beside my ear even moments after he finished his whisper, when suddenly he began to nuzzle his face into the side of my neck. I flinched instinctively. He forcefully grabbed me with his arm and pulled my body in closer to his as he began to gently lick and kiss my neck. I couldn’t process this; it was all happening so fast. I tried to pry myself away from him. He only held me tighter and wrapped both his arms around me with great force to bring me close to him. The pleasure from his affection was intense, but not as intense as my confusion at how this was happening. After a moment, I finally just accepted it.   
He continued to kiss and lick my neck, up and down, until he began to unbutton my shirt and make his way lower to my collarbone. I watched his bouncy blonde hair move as he partook of my body. He moved back up to my neck, now biting gently. My body curled as I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. Then suddenly, I gasped out from a sudden intense pain. He had bitten my neck with extreme force and passion. My heart was pumping as I looked down to see blood staining my shirt. He looked up at me, mouth covered in blood. He had bitten me so hard he drew blood. And I liked it. No one had ever been this passionate with me. He moved his face up to kiss me and I happily obliged, the blood on his tongue dripping onto mine, and staining both of our lips.   
He stood up and grabbed me by my arm to pull me up with him. Pushing me against the wall, he raised my legs to be wrapped around him, securing my place on the wall. He violently ripped open the rest of my shirt to reveal my breasts. Suddenly and intensely he began to lick and bite them as my back curled against the wall and moans escaped my mouth. He turned his face back up to kiss me. As our tongues brushed against each other, I reached my hands down and felt his rock hard erection through his jeans. I began to rub it with my hands and I felt it become harder and larger with every stroke. I slid down from the wall to get on my knees on the floor. I began to slowly undo his jeans.  
His blondish pubic hair stuck out from the top of his jeans. I slowly pulled them all the way down as he began removing his shirt. I teased him with my hands for a moment until I finally touched it. His throbbing cock twitched at only my touch. Before I could even begin, he yanked me up to stand face to face with him. He grabbed my face with both of his bloody hands. Without breaking eye contact for even a second, he gestured to the karambit on the floor. I was too caught up in my lust and desire to question him. I bent down and grabbed it, handing it to him. He licked the edge of the knife, small drops of blood emerging from his tongue and dripping down the knife. I could see my own reflection in the shiny thing as the red blood dripped down it. I wrapped my arms around him in embrace as he began to teasingly glide the tip of the knife down the side of my neck. Finally, he slightly pierced the skin next to my collarbone as I winced out in pain and held on to him even tighter.  
He began to lap up the blood and wipe his hands in it. He pulled in closer to me so that the blood ran onto his chest. Caressing my face, he pulled in and gently dripped a mouthful of blood onto my lips and into my mouth. During this, he gently passed the karambit to me and exposed the side of his neck to me. I gently ran it down his neck and made a small incision. Hearing his first gasp was like heroin to me, and set me into an uncontrollable fit of desire. I leaned into him, feeling his hard cock against my abdomen as I began to lick up the blood on his neck.   
Suddenly, he pushed me around and onto the floor, stomach down, exposing my back to him. He took the knife and violently cut down the side of my pants and panties, proceeding to tear them off and cut my skin in the process. I was so wet now it was unbelievable. I could feel him over me as he began to spread the blood around my ass and pussy. He laid on top of my back as he slid into me, and I gasped. Beginning to fuck me harshly and mercilessly, he began to bite and lick my neck and back from behind. I savored every moment of this, for it was the most desire and passion I’d ever felt in my life. He pulled out and flipped me over on my back. Kissing from my neck all the way down my breasts and stomach to my inner thighs, he began to lick and eat my pussy. I moaned loudly as he gently bit my clit and lapped up all the blood surrounding it. My nails were dug into his head as I pulsed with pleasure.   
I felt his tongue dis-attach from me as he rose up and met his face with mine, kissing me passionately, and thrusting back into me once again. I moaned into his mouth with every thrust and dug my nails into his back, scratching so hard i heard him whimper.   
He stopped kissing me to throw his face back as I watched his eyebrows scrunch up, his eyes close, and he gasp and moan from the intense pleasure. His thrusts became more aggressive suddenly and quickly, and i felt the electric pleasure radiate throughout my whole body. He let out a loud moan as I felt his warm cum drain inside of me and I simultaneously came with him. He pulled out of me, his cum dripping everywhere and mixing with the blood. He turned to face away from me. I began to crawl towards him, wincing in pain at every movement. I heard him begin to sob. I embraced him from behind. “Whats the matter? I’m right here.” I whispered to him.  
“I just can’t take it.. I love you so much..” He wailed. I was confused. I obviously knew he lusted after me, but love? He barely knew me. I had admired him all my life, under the impression he was dead… and I had a genuine love for what I knew of him. But how did he know me?  
“Why do you love me?” I asked. It may not have been the most comforting thing I could have said. But I needed to have some answers.  
“I lied.” He sobbed. “I really am dead.”   
I sat in confusion as he continued to explain.  
“Before I died, I saw this girl at a bookstore one day…. I was so entranced by her beauty immediately. I saw she was reading ‘Silence of the Lambs’, and I immediately became interested in her. I went back to that bookstore every single day just to see her. One day, I followed her home, and let myself in after she went to sleep. I browsed through her diaries, her journals, her book collection… we had everything in common. She had the same sick desires and bloodlust as me, and I planned to confess to her…. The same day, I died.”  
I was taken aback. This was me. This was me he was talking about. But he was dead? He died! How was he here?  
“How are you alive and here with me now?” I cried out through tears and confusion.  
He turned to look at me with tears in his eyes and pulled me into his embrace tightly.   
“To take you with me.” He whispered in my ear. Immediately, tingles went up and down my spine. I knew what this meant. But before I had time to react, I felt a sudden jab of pain in my abdomen and looked down to see an unimaginable amount of blood. He had just stabbed me deeply with the karambit. I was too in shock to feel any real intense pain. I looked back up at him, meeting eyes with him. I felt him pull the knife through me sideways as I gasped and moaned and fell into him. My insides were now exposed, blood everywhere. He caressed me tighter and got blood all over his hands, caressing my face. There was blood all over my hands as well, and I used what little strength I had left to caress his face. I began to lose my vision as I looked into his bloodstained face and accepted my fate.   
We were finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> Revised by Glutton


End file.
